Queen Chrysalis/Gallery
Princess Cadance disguise Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png|Princess "Cadance" (or so we think) Princess Cadance not so pleased S2E25.png|Princess Cadance doesn't look very pleased. Princess Cadance what are u S2E25.png|"What are you doing?" Cadance and Shining Armor promo image.png|Can't resist those "evil" big eyes Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|A look of intentional menace. Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png|"Call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Princess Cadance not amused S2E25.png|"Do I really have to do this?" Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png|Even the fake Cadance can pull off a perfect Squee! Cadance looking unhappy S2E25.png Cadance insincerely calling the apple fritters delicious S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png Cadance coming in S2E25.png|Fake Cadance and her bridesmaids Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png Rarity an honor S2E25.png|"(thinking) Ugh! What a kiss-up!" Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png|These need to be in a new color. Princess Cadance different color S2E25.png Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png Pinkie in front of Cadance S2E25.png Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png|"Perfect!!!" Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png|"If we were celebrating a six year old's birthday party..." Cadance near the staircase S2E25.png Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png|"Could I speak to you for a moment?" Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Feeling better?" Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png|"Maybe we should just ignore her." Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|She's behind me isn't she. Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png Cadance intimidated S2E25.png Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png Cadance running away S2E25.png Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png Chrysalis's evil eyes.png|Evil eyes You will be.png|"You will be." Chrysalis in her Cadance disguise S2E25.png evil cadance green fire.png|Poor Twilight... she must be steaming! Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png Cadance looking behind S2E25.png I see you S2E26.png|I see you Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.PNG And now your prison S2E26.png|"Now you're in prison." Evil Cadance Chrysalis.png Evil cadance innocent look.png Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png|"This day is going to be perfect." Its Ursala.png|"Soon I'll have that little pony, and Equestria will be mine!" Chrysalis as Cadance 'since I was small' S2E26.png|"...since I was small." Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png|Real Princess Cadance no. Cute...yes. Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png Chrysalis singing 2.png S02E26 Evil eyes.png|The eyes of evil... Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png|"I could care less about the dress!" Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png|"I won't partake in any cake." Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png|"Vows..." Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png|...well I'll be lying when I say." Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png|"That through any kind of weather." Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png|"I'll want us to be together." Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png|"But I still want him to be..." Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png|"...all mine!" Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|Nopony notices the evil part of the song being sung by the impostor Cadance. Chrysalis close up 2.png S02E26 Splitscreen1.png S02E26 Splitscreen2.png S02E26 Splitscreen3.png Mine all mine.png|Evil stare Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png Princess Celestia not notice S2E26.png|Plan moving smoothly. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Plan...crashed! S02E26 What did she say.png Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png|"Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png|What a drama queen. Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png|Fake Cadance hears the real Cadance. Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|"How did you escape my bridesmaids!?" Time to reveal yourself.png|Chrysalis about to reveal her true form S02E26 Chrysalis sheds her disguise.png Queen Chrysalis Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|I Queen Chrysalis... Chrysalis's Evil Laugh.png|The shape shifting master of manipulation... Chrysalis pleased.png|Fangs Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png|Close to the screen Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Yeah this is how I look, Deal with it. I doubt that.png|Chrysalis with the real Cadance WeddingDerpy.png|"Isn't that right, dear?" Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis gloating S2E26.png|More fangs Vexus2.png|FANGS Queen of Changelings S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Looks like Queen Chrysalis forgot to take Princess Celestia into account. S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png ChrysalisandCelestia.png|Chrysalis and Celestia clashing Chrysalis fighting Celestia.png Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis never expected to beat Princess Celestia. Queen Chrysalis is Evil.png Queen_Chrysalis_smiling_S2E26.png Chrysalis is more powerful then Celestia.png Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png|"You won't get away with this!" Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png|"You were saying?" Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|"You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png|"Go!" Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png S02E26 Twilight hoof slap.png Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png|"I did, didn't I?" Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png Chrysalis singing.png Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png|Who said supervillains can't be adorable too? Chrysalis looking out the window.JPG Changling creeping up.JPG Two royal guards stuck together.JPG Two royal guards stuck together 2.JPG Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalisandchangelings.png|Chrysalis in flight with two changelings Chrysalis flying 2.JPG View of canterlot.JPG Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos.png Its all over.png|"It's all over!" Chrysalis Huh.png|Huh? Taste the Love.png|'TASTE THE LOVE!!!' Chrysalis's defeat.png|Looks like Team Chrysalis is blasting off again! Category:Character gallery pages